The invention relates to a device for detachably coupling a drawer to an extendable rail of a pull-out guide.
Such a device is shown in Austrian patent application A 144/2010. By means of the device, the drawer, which is slid over the pull-out guide, can be connected to an extendable rail of the pull-out guide. For this connection, stop surfaces are arranged in the connection region, by means of which an automatic locking engagement of the drawer with the rail of the pull-out guide can take place, a release part being provided by means of which the drawer can be detached again from the rail.
DE 29 600 180 shows a device for detachably coupling a drawer to an extendable rail of a pull-out guide as well as an adjustment device for adjusting the lateral alignment of the rail relative to the drawer. For this purpose, a setting wheel is provided, which via a setting spindle displaces a pin with a hammer-shaped stop surface in the axle direction, wherein by means of the coupling device the blade can either be drawn towards the rail or can be forced away from the rail. Here too the parts moving relative to one another can tilt, as a result of which the adjustment can be complicated.
US 2004/0239219 shows a device for the horizontal and vertical adjustment of a drawer relative to the drawer rail, wherein for the horizontal adjustment an eccentric screw is provided that is mounted in an elongated hole of the extendable rail. In this connection, the horizontal adjustment refers to the longitudinal direction of the pull-out guide.
DE 20 2007 014 954 shows a device that is mounted on the rear part of a pull-out guide and can be secured to the rear wall of the drawer. By a guide device and an operating lever, a vertical adjustment of a drawer connected to the device is possible relative to the rail. For an adjustment in a lateral direction, a setting wheel is provided, which moves a stop plate in the lateral direction. This device does not serve for the detachable coupling of a drawer to an extendable rail of a pull-out guide. In addition adjustment can only be accomplished with difficulty.
By virtue of the fact that the device mentioned in the introduction comprises a fastening part and a coupling part, whose relative position with respect to one another is adjustable by an adjustment device, slight inaccuracies in the manufacture of the pull-out guide or the device, or inaccuracy in the installation in or on the body of an item of furniture, which can lead to the drawer not being able to be extended as desired in the longitudinal direction but being slightly inclined thereto, can be compensated for. In particular, if several drawers are arranged in a furniture body, a smooth clean front appearance of the furniture body relative to the lateral alignment of the drawers can be achieved with such a device.
The adjustment device comprises a setting wheel. By rotating the setting wheel, the fastening part and the coupling part of the device can be adjusted relative to one another. The coupling device itself should have extremely compact dimensions, so that it can be installed on the underneath of the bottom of the drawer without hindering the installation and the moveability of a drawer arranged underneath. For this reason, the structural parts of the coupling device, in particular the adjustment device, are filigree structural parts. If now the lateral position of a drawer connected to the rail is moved by rotating the setting wheel, the contrary moving structural parts of the device may tilt, which complicates the further lateral adjustment.